


Just A Simple Morning

by DemonOfPuns



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Canon Be Fucked, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Just A Simple Morning, Might Update With More Chapters To Write The Entire Day, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Smut, THERE WILL BE LOTS OF SEX, and yes, with lots of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27119309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonOfPuns/pseuds/DemonOfPuns
Summary: A few things had changed in Ivanova's morning routine since Talia came back.Most importantly, she woke up a lot earlier. And she didn't even mind it a bit.
Relationships: Susan Ivanova/Talia Winters
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	Just A Simple Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Still salty about Talia's end. I do not accept it and I'll write my own happy end, fic after fic.

Ivanova woke up with a soft gasp at almost 6 AM sharp - not that she really cared about the time when there was a gorgeous blonde head between her legs, tongue on her clit, coaxing her away from sleep and towards bliss.  
Waking up with an orgasm had replaced the annoying beep of her alarm clock - not that she'd ever miss it when she had Talia instead - and while she usually still woke up groaning, it now was one of bone-deep pleasure instead of bone-deep annoyance. 

"Talia..." 

She murmured huskily, and felt her lover smirk against her in turn. A second later, that mouth left her clit and Talia's body moved upwards, wet lips briefly touching her own. 

"Good morning", the psychic murmured, licking Ivanova's own juices from her lips. Ivanova groaned, opening one eye and trying her best to glare. 

"Get back down there..." 

"Already on it." Talia murmured in reply, and kissed her way back down her body with one insistent hand pushing her weakly, quickly back under the sheets and back where Ivanova needed her so badly. Moments later, she cried out in bliss. Her back arched, thighs quivering as she came and felt Talia lick up every drop of her orgasm as if worshipping every single one with her mouth, savoring it, licking her clean.  
She still felt the aftershocks even when Talia settled in bed next to her, kissing her again - Ivanova only found the strength to kiss back a moment later. 

"Morning", she murmured, loosely wrapping an arm around Talia and stroking her back. Talia smiled into the kiss, lying back down on Ivanova's shoulder and snuggling into her with a happy sigh. Ivanova turned onto her side, hand trailing down to Talia's thigh, pulling it over her hip and drawing a few senseless patterns on it while she caught her breath... Then her hand wandered inwards, stroking through the wetness between Talia's legs. The psychic whimpered, her hands clawing into Ivanova's back. 

"Someone woke up in a mood.", Ivanova murmured, rubbing her clit slowly, teasing her entrance, and Talia whined.   
"When do I not?"   
She was right, obviously - as the fresh marks on her every morning proved. With a husky chuckle, Ivanova kissed Talia again, plunging two fingers in deeply, curling them against her, making Talia cry out into the kiss and hold onto her, bucking her hips, shuddering. Oh, nothing was more beautiful than Talia screaming for her in the morning - so Ivanova flipped her onto her back, starting to thrust her fingers harder and harder, until Talia clawed her fingers into her back, breaking the kiss to cry out, head thrown back, inviting Ivanova to bite her. She did, over and over, sometimes with more of a kiss, sometimes without, not that the psychic minded at all. 

Talia was always horny in the morning. And Ivanova wouldn't trade this kind of waking up to anything else. She hadn’t left her room grumpy once since Talia had moved in.

Talia, who was currently biting the pillow to keep herself from screaming everyone else on this ship awake, her hips desperately trying to meet Ivanova’s hand… until she shuddered, threw her head back and cried out as she came, face a mask of bliss, the most beautiful thing the commander had ever seen. Ivanova bent forward and nipped on Talia’s lower lip, prompting the psychic to kiss her - or try, at least, as her moans forced her to open her mouth again and again.

Perfection.

After she'd fingered Talia to at least two more orgasms, Ivanova pulled back with a smirk, stroking some tousled strands away from Talia’s face. No words were needed as Talia opened one eye and smiled, lips slightly parted. Ivanova took the invitation as what it was and kissed her lover, deeply but slowly. They weren’t in a hurry… yet. Since Talia had moved in, they woke up almost an hour earlier than Ivanova had on her own, but she didn’t even mind.

Not if she could lift her wet hand to Talia’s mouth and watch her lover eagerly lick off her fingers, sucking on them to get even the last bit of her own juices. Not when she could call her a "Good girl." and make Talia smile. Not when she could lie down next to her again, stroking her entire body for a while, mapping out the curves she’d learned by heart already, until they had to actually get up.   
The process of that usually depended on whether Talia was able to walk that morning - but today she was, mostly. Ivanova still had to support her on the way to the bathroom (not that she minded that either). 

“Shower with me?”, Talia asked, her almost innocent expression betraying the desire she clearly had in her eyes again.  
“Insatiable today, are we?”, Ivanova replied with a smirk, stepping closer to her lover, who only shrugged and set her hands on pale hips.   
“What can I say - we only have so much time together every day. I’m a little pent up.”  
“So that’s what we call it now.”  
“If you’d prefer “my lover is an incredibly attractive woman and her accent alone makes me swoon”, then I could use that too.”

Ivanova laughed as she picked Talia up and carried her into the shower, turning on the water, and kissed her under the hot stream that poured on both of them. Talia moaned into the kiss, moving her tongue against Ivanova’s the moment she brought it into the kiss, her hands holding onto the commander’s shoulders while she wrapped one wet leg around her waist, trusting Ivanova to keep her upright in the slippery shower. And Ivanova did… by pinning her against the wall, keeping her upright with her strength while her hands roamed soft, wet, perfect skin. Talia whimpered and pulled her in deeper, grinding herself against Ivanova’s thigh and moaning at the perfect friction.

“Go ahead. Make yourself come.”

Ivanova murmured against Talia’s lips before taking the soap from the shelf, pouring some on her hands and slowly beginning to rub them all over Talia’s body, her stomach and sides, her hips - she grabbed those once, just for good measure), down to her perfect thighs. She didn’t hesitate to run her nails over those, making an utterly delicious noise slip from Talia’s throat. She felt wetness on her legs that certainly wasn’t from the shower, felt Talia’s moans directly against her neck as her head fell forward, felt her nails claw at her shoulders now instead of just holding onto them. 

She’d been a fan of short showers once. Since Talia came back, that had changed entirely - given she wasn’t taking them alone. 

The moment Ivanova began lathering the soap on Talia's breasts, the psychic gasped against her and blindly reached for the flask, grabbing it and pouring some of it on her own fingers before she began returning the favor, covering Ivanova in the smooth, thick liquid, still grinding on her. It was perfect. Talia’s hands practically everywhere, her moans directly on her skin. Her own stroking over perfect softness, gliding over it, feeling her respond, feeling her grinding get more and more frantic, her breathing harder, her body shivering on the edge of bliss.  
Ivanova set her hands on Talia’s hips and ground her down, and the psychic came hard. Shuddering against her and crying out in pleasure, bucking desperately and riding out her orgasm, holding onto Ivanova as if she was the only thing keeping her upright. When Talia’s hips slowed, the psychic kissed her neck softly, slowly loosening her hold, but never quite letting go. 

Ivanova smiled and moved her hands up to Talia’s hair, gently rubbing the soap in it, massaging her scalp while her lover caught her breath. “Careful, or I might just fall asleep on you again.”, Talia murmured, sighing softly. Ivanova chuckled, moving her soapy fingers through the soft, wet strands. “You’d wake up the moment I left the shower.”   
“Mh, true.”

Talia replied, then untangled herself a little to stand on her own legs again, still leaning against Ivanova. She took the soap into her own hands and began washing Ivanova’s hair in turn, taking care to lather it all properly.   
They hugged while they let it wash out, and then got out of the shower entirely, wrapped in fluffy towels, drying off. Ivanova braided her hair while Talia did some simple makeup, they brushed their teeth, the usual morning routine - and at 7AM sharp, 30 minutes before Ivanova's shift started, Talia brought out a cup of fresh, hot coffee for both of them.   
Ivanova took one smell and moaned quietly. "I love you." 

"I love you too.", Talia replied, kissing her softly, and they drank their coffee in comfortable silence while holding hands, thighs pressing together, basking in the last moments of domestic fluff before their respective work days would separate them.   
7.15, Ivanova got up and stretched, shirt riding up just a little, and pressed a last, soft kiss to the lips of her beloved before walking towards the door. "Wait.", came her voice from behind, and as Ivanova turned around, Talia walked up to her and kissed her again, passionately, her hands already working on her belt. "Talia?"   
The telepath sunk to her knees and took her uniform pants with her. "Shh. Hold onto the wall and enjoy it."  
And fuck, Ivanova did.


End file.
